Back at the Pizzeria
by RegularPsycho13
Summary: Night After Night and it's sequel, Day After Day, finally gets the last part of their triology. It's been over a year and Lexi's life is back on track. But what happens when she comes across a newspaper and finds out the closed pizzeria is re-opening? What happens when the new owner calls her to help the current night guard, Jeremy, when he tries to quit after his first night?
1. Chapter 1

**Oh...hey I finally started the third part of the Night After Night triology. And as you saw from characters, Jeremy will be in this one. The kids will probably come in dreams or Lexi will start feeling their presence again if she starts to hallucinate again and they will be there to help her relax and to stop them.**

**Like the guardian angels they are...yeah I suggest reading Night After Night and it's sequel, Day After Day first since this is the third and final part of it. Cause triology. **

**Well, hopefully this will be worth the wait...**

**...Now I have 4 fics (or five if you count Foxy's First Mate) going on at once...this should be fun...especially since none of them will end soon...**

* * *

><p><strong>Back At The Pizzeria<strong>

**Chapter 1 -**

I was walking along the sidewalk, enjoying the nice weather.

It's been a little over a year since the whole ghost kids moving on happened and my life has been doing great without a demon kid trying to kill me!

To make things better, I no longer had to go to therapy for multiple reasons either! I was finally back to my old self.

But….sad to say, the pizzeria did close it's doors not too long after Fazbear was arrested. As far as I know of, the animatronics are still there, rotting away without the souls of kids in them.

Faith, Bekah, and I live in a apartment now since we are in our sophomore year of college.

And the plushies I still have in my room cause there's no way I could ever ditch them.

While I was walking, I glanced over at a newspaper machine that was by the road and immediately stopped. I dug out some coins from my pocket and got a newspaper out to take it home with me.

What caught my eye is what's on the front page.

It said that the pizzeria was having a grand re-opening. And the picture didn't show the Bonnie, Chica, or Freddy that I knew. It looked like completely different versions of them.

_The vintage pizzeria has been given new life!_

_Come be part of the new face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!_

_What could go wrong?_

_$100.50 a week!_

_To apply call:_

_1-888-Faz-Fazbear!_

Well, I could name a few things that could…wait a fucking minute! The pay got LOWER!? Who is the cheap asshole that re-opened it?!

I shook my head and let out a chuckle at the poor soul that would be getting the worse paycheck ever.

Eventually I went back to my apartment and walked in on Faith and Bekah doing work and watching TV.

"Hey guys." I said walking into the living room.

"Hey, guess what came on as a commerical!" Bekah replied.

"This?" I showed them the newspaper.

"Where'd you find that?" Bekah stared at it.

"Came across it on my walk. Sucks for the poor soul that's getting $100.50 a week." I replied.

"So you aren't going back?" Faith asked.

"Why would I?" I asked, putting the newspaper down. "Especially with that stupid pay I'll be getting."

"True." Faith shrugged. "But I thought you like the place."

"I do…and it sucked when it closed down and not knowing what happened to the original animatronics." I rubbed the back of my head. "And now they got replaced by them."

I pointed to the new versions.

"Still, don't you think it would be fun watching over the no longer moving animatronics?" Faith laughed.

"It would make my life easier." I said. "But I'm not going there. Unless the pay rose to a better one like how it was before."

"What do you think those kids would want you to do?" Bekah asked.

"I don't know." I said, surprised at that question. "They would probably want me to work there and screw with my mind."

"But they are in heaven. Have been for over a year." Faith reminded me.

"Still…you don't know what they can do." I replied.

"Whatever." Faith got back to doing her work.

"Ooh. I should probably do my work too…" I said realizing that.

I grabbed my book bag and took out some work.

The commercial they were talking about came on again and I was able to see the animatronics that are apparently called "Toys." And what they looked like since the picture was black and white.

So…Toy Bonnie is blue and looks like a girl. Chica…looks more feminine. And Freddy looks like a chipmunk. They also all have rosy cheeks. Plus there's other ones too.

Like Roxy the fox at Kid's Cove and Balloon Boy or BB that hands out balloons. And Jack the Marionette at Prize Corner with all the plushies that were backstage a year ago.

Seemed a lot of money got put into a place that closed just barely over a year ago. Cause it seems a lot bigger too and the proof of it being a new location was in the commercial alone.

But…it didn't say what happened to the originals and I was a bit worried about that. Though…I dunno why…

Shaking my head, I got back to doing my work.

* * *

><p><strong>Short intro chapter but Jeremy will be coming in the next one! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! **

**Jeremy is introduced here and spends his first night at the pizzeria!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 -<strong>

A young 18 year old named Jeremy had watched the commercial from his dorm room and decided to call to see if he could get the job since he needed it for college.

"Hello?" The new owner, Maggie Garcia, answered.

"Hi…uh…I was calling to see if I could get the job as the night guard?" Jeremy said nervously.

"Well, how about you come in and bring your resume? I'm the owner, Maggie Garcia, just ask for me and we can talk!" Maggie replied.

"Okay." Jeremy said. "I'll be by soon."

"See you then!" Maggie said and hung up.

"Okay…that wasn't too bad. I better go get my resume." Jeremy stood up and started looking through his things for it.

After finding it, he grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

Using the GPS on his phone, he did eventually find it. He noticed it was very big just from looking at it from the outside.

Walking in, he looked around and tried to find someone who he thought was the owner.

"Hi." A middle aged woman came up to him. "I'm Maggie Garcia."

She held out her hand.

"I'm Jeremy Fitzgerald. We talked on the phone earlier." Jeremy shook her hand and introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you." Maggie noticed his resume in his hands.

"Uh…so here it is." Jeremy noticed her eyeing it and handed it off.

"Great!" Maggie took and it and started looking through to make sure everything's in check. "Hm. Hmm."

Jeremy felt nervous as he waited for her to speak again.

"Well, looks like everything's in check." Maggie closed it and handed it back to him. "We aren't opening for another week so how about you leave your number and I'll call you when you can start?"

"Okay." Jeremy nodded.

Maggie took out a piece of paper and pen from her pocket and gave it to him to write his number down.

"Thanks! I'll call you soon!" Maggie smiled.

"Thank you for giving me the job." Jeremy gave a small smile back and turned to leave. "See yah."

"Bye!" Maggie waved.

Jeremy left the building, happy that he got the job and was excited to start it in a week.

- With Me -

"How did I not know about this?!" I said looking at the news about the new Pizzeria on my laptop. "Seriously! How!?"

"You looked it up, didn't you?" Faith asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked. "I just found out it's opening in a week and apparently it's been all over the news! Damn I need to watch that more often…"

"You think?" Faith asked.

I gave a small glare to her and continued to look at my laptop.

"Oh…" I muttered, seeing a headline that explains what happened to the old animatronics. "Apparently the older animatronics are being used as parts for the new ones."

"And?" Bekah asked.

"And that really sucks!" I replied. "Even though they aren't possessed anymore, I don't even want to imagine them gone."

"You have issues." Faith shook her head and laughed.

"I know. I know. Tell me something I don't know." I replied, rolling my eyes and laughing too.

- One Week Later -

Jeremy got the call and walked inside, ready for his first night at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. That was open now too.

"This is where you'll be at." Maggie showed him the security office.

"Why are there vents?" Jeremy asked.

"Cause the kids like to crawl through and say hi to the day guards." Maggie replied and picked up the tablet. "Here's your tablet."

"Thanks." Jeremy took it and sit down.

"So the animatronics have the criminal database hooked up and face recognition. So if anyone breaks in, they'll know whether or not they have a police record." Maggie explained.

"That's good." Jeremy nodded.

"Yep! Have a nice night!" Maggie smiled and headed out.

"You too!" Jeremy called back as she disappeared from sight.

He looked at the desk and saw a flashlight and shined it down the now dark hallway in front of him. Looking down to the floor, he saw a empty Freddy head.

"Hm." Jeremy hummed, wondering why it was there.

Then he jumped when the phone suddenly went off and a recorded message started to play.

"What the hell!?" Jeremy cursed.

"_Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." _Phone Guy began.

"It's not summer…"Jeremy said. "Though I did hear they originally wanted to open it during the summer. And these are pre-recorded…"

"_Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path." _Phone Guy continued.

"_Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company."_

"_Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety."_

"_They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat?" _Phone Guy cleared his throat_. _

"_But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you._" Jeremy let out a small laugh at that.

"_Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location"_

"_Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office." _

Jeremy scratched his head. Maybe they did have someone watch over the place during the last week. And maybe the first part was recorded before and they didn't feel like getting rid of it?

"_Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode"." _Phone Guy explained.

"_So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely."_

"_So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them." _He cleared his throat again.

"_Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system…"_

"…_Something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want." _

Jeremy picked up the head and tried it on before taking it off and setting it down. He then checked all the cameras and noted where the music box was at and it seemed it didn't need to be wound up just yet.

"_Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out._ _Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building." _Phone Guy continued.

"_You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark."_

"_Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow." _Phone Guy said before the recording stopped.

"Sounds…easy…I guess." Jeremy said and looked through the cameras some more and when he flashed the light to a certain room, he saw the older animatronics in there. "What happened to you, bunny?"

He said, noticing the rabbit didn't have a face or left arm. Freddy was also on the floor and Chica was sitting down with her mouth opened like it was stuck that way because of her servos.

Jeremy then did the same to all the other cameras and found the band still on their stage, Roxy or Mangle as the workers began calling her, in a corner of Kids Cove, and BB by the arcade.

He then decided to put it down and checked the hall and noticed no one was there as the clock turned to 1:30 AM. He didn't even noticed the hour and a half went by quickly while he listened to Phone Guy.

Jeremy also noticed there was cameras in the vents too.

All was silent until 3:00 came. That's when Toy Bonnie left the stage and went into a party room with his guitar.

"Whoa!" Jeremy said, shocked. "You did move!"

Quickly, he checked the other cameras, and winded up the music box, and was happy to see everyone else staying in their spots.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, he went back to Toy Bonnie, and saw he had left that party room and went to another and was right outside the vent on the right.

Jeremy's eyes widened at what he knew was coming.

"Oh God…you're gonna climb into the vent!" Jeremy said and checked the other cameras and saw Toy Chica gone too. "Oh come on!"

He heard Toy Bonnie climb into the vents and quickly winded up the music box before putting his Freddy head on.

The lights flickered and Toy Bonnie came out of the vent and walked up in front of him before leaving. He waited a second, before taking the head off only to realize that Toy Chica was ready to climb into the left vent.

"Okay…" Jeremy breathed. "It worked for him. Maybe it'll work for you?"

4:00 soon came when Toy Chica did finally climb into the vent. Jeremy, being too busy with the other cameras, immediately had to put the head on after seeing she was peaking her head out a little.

Waiting until he heard her leave, he took it off and saw she was gone.

For the last two hours, all he had to worry about was Toys Bonnie and Chica. Even though it was just those two, Jeremy was not about to come back to see the others move too.

As soon as the clock rung for 6:00, he quickly stood up and sneaked out of the security office to find the two Toys back on stage with Freddy.

Maggie was also coming in at the time he was leaving.

"Hey, Jeremy, how was your first night?" Maggie asked as he ran towards the door and almost into her.

"Hell!" He replied. "I'm NOT coming back!"

"What? What are you talking about?" Maggie asked, worried.

"The animatronics are ALIVE at night!" Jeremy replied, freaking out.

"Oh…oh! That means they are on free roaming mode!" Maggie said.

"What?" Jeremy asked.

"They're on free roaming mode at night! That's how they were at the old place too!" Maggie replied, trying to comfort him.

"They had a security guard too." Jeremy said remembering what was all over the news last year.

"Yeah…actually…" Maggie thought for a moment.

"What? Wait, no. I don't care!" Jeremy went back to freaking out and headed towards the door.

"Wait!" Maggie stopped him. Jeremy stopped and turned towards her.

"I think I have the number of an old guard from the old place that the original owner left in his office! Maybe she will come back and help you at night?" Maggie suggested. "Worth a try?"

"…." Jeremy thought about it. "…Okay. Worth a try. But if she doesn't want to help then I'm done!"

"Okay. Fair enough." Maggie nodded. "Come on, lets go call her."

Slowly, Jeremy nodded and followed Maggie to her office. After a while of digging through her desk, she found the slip of paper and dialed the number on her cell phone.

Speaking of phones, yah know what's not fun? Waking up at 6 in the morning to your ring tone going off. I rubbed my eyes, and picked up my phone off the bedside table. And noted it was a number I didn't know.

"Hello?" I yawned and answered it.

"Hi, this is Maggie Garcia of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and I was wondering if you could come and help out during the night shift." The woman on the other end replied.

My eyes widened when I was asked to go back. Does that mean…?

* * *

><p><strong>And next chapter is the rest of the phone call and Lex meets Jeremy! And I have no idea if it will become JeremyxOC though I doubt it will! At least not any time soon. <strong>

**...I dunno. You can decide if you want that or not. Right now, I don't. And the kids from the first two fics will come back too! **

**Actually I thought about making a FOURTH fic to this only it's a prequel to all of it and it involves the dead kids like a chapter each of what they did before they were killed and a epilogue. Just a short story to explain their backstories in my theory of it...or at least what corresponds to what I mentioned in these fics prior.**

**...I have no idea what will be updated next... **

**P.S. I almost went with Maggie Greene like from TWD but then I was watching Criminal Minds so I decided to go with Garcia. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! And while i'm back in school since break is over, I got a snow day tomorrow cause the windshield is gonna be about -20 or -30 F. But I also got really sick today and had to leave school because of it :( So updates will continue being whenever though I want to try and get on a schedule.**

**Like one day is this fic, the next is I'm Not Blue...I'm Purple. ETC. Idk I'll figure something out...Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 -<strong>

"What?" I asked, still stunned.

"I said, can you come and help out during the night shift?" Maggie asked.

"Um…" I thought about it. "…Yeah…I guess….?"

What was going on now? None of the animatronics are possessed anymore so there shouldn't be any problems…

"Great! Come by tonight at say, 11:30?" Maggie asked.

"Sure…" I replied with another yawn. "I'll be there."

"Wait." Jeremy said to Maggie. "Can I talk to her real quick?"

"Sure." Maggie nodded to him. "Hang on, the current night guard wants to talk to you."

"Okay." I replied, sleepily.

"Uh…hi?" Jeremy took the phone into his hand.

"Morning." I replied. "I'm Lexi Ghostar. Who might you be?"

"Jeremy Fitzgerald." Jeremy said. "So you're coming out tonight to help me? Right?"

"Yeah." I said again. "I'll be there."

"How about later today we meet us somewhere? That way we can talk about what happened last night." Jeremy suggested.

"Sure." I rolled over in my bed. "But how about you call me back later and we can make plans then. I'm tired and about to go to sleep again."

"Oh…oh!" Jeremy realized they had woke me up. "Sorry! I didn't mean to wake you up so early!"

"It's fine." I yawned again. "How about you call me back at around 1? I'm sure you need some sleep too."

"Yeah." Jeremy said. "That sounds good. Talk to you then!"

"See yah." I replied and hung up.

I gently threw my phone to the bedside table and went back to sleep. I was far too tired to deal with the fact I was called back to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria to help the new guy.

"So what are you guys gonna do?" Maggie asked, taking her phone back.

"I'm going to call her back at around 1:00 so we can both get some sleep. Then we're gonna make plans to meet up." Jeremy replied.

"Have fun." Maggie smiled. "I got some work I need to do before the kids start coming in."

"Okay. See yah." Jeremy waved and headed out the doors.

He got inside his car and headed back to his dorm room where he threw himself to his bed and went to sleep.

- Later On -

I slowly opened my eyes and noticed it was later in the morning. I glanced to my clock and noticed I had a few hours before Jeremy was going to call so I decided to see if Faith and Bekah were still here.

After getting ready for the day, I headed out and into the kitchen were both girls were already at.

"Morning." I rubbed my eyes, walking in.

"Morning." They replied back.

"You seem tired." Faith said.

"Well, getting woken up at 6:00 in the morning by your phone going off would make anyone tired." I rolled my eyes and got some milk.

"So that was your phone!" Bekah replied.

"Told you it wasn't mine!" Faith said back.

"Who was calling you so early in the morning?" Bekah asked.

"The new owner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria." I replied and they stared at me and I just shrugged. "Apparently things are going on in the place at night…again. And the new guy wanted me to come in and help."

"Really?" Bekah said surprised.

"Yep. I'm meeting up with him later today." I said and rubbed my head. "I just don't know what's going on. Nobody should be possessing the animatronics now."

"That's quite a mystery." Faith replied.

"I know." I said leaning against the fridge with my back. "I am excited to go back and see the old guys again."

"If they're still there." Faith reminded me.

"I'm sure they are there somewhere." I replied, not wanting to think of them being scrapped. "Anyway, I'm going to go take a walk and hang out until Jeremy calls me."

I was just about to step out of the kitchen, only to be stopped by them behind me, making a noise.

"Oooh." The two girls went like in old 80s or 90s sitcoms would.

"What?" I turned towards them, confused.

"So it's a guy you will be hanging out with." Bekah smirked.

"Yeah." I replied. "I did say 'new guy' right?"

"But you weren't specific on his name or anything." Faith said.

"Don't you have plans to make with Dan?" I asked, shaking my head at their giggling and antics.

"Maybe." Faith replied.

"Whatever." I shook my head again. "I'm out."

I then walked into my room and watched TV for a bit before taking my walk. And of course as I headed out the door, I heard them giggling again.

I let out a deep sigh and left them alone.

- A few hours later -

A few hours past and Jeremy called me back. We had agreed to meet at this coffee shop to talk.

I had gotten there first and sat down after getting some coffee to keep me up all night.

Eventually I noticed a 18 year old walk in and once our eyes met, he knew he was looking for me, and I knew I was waiting for him.

"Lexi?" He questioned when he walked up to me.

"Jeremy?" I questioned back.

"Good. It's you." Jeremy replied and sat down.

"Yeah…so…" I decided to cut to the chase. "What happened last night?"

"The animatronics! They're alive!" Jeremy replied, a bit frantically.

"Really?" I stared at him.

"Y-You don't believe me?" Jeremy asked.

"No!" I shook my head quickly. "I do! It's just…they're not possessed anymore so how are they walking around?"

"Possessed?" Jeremy asked. "They're possessed?!"

"Were. They were possessed." I reminded him. "The souls haunting them moved on to a better place."

"But then…how…" Jeremy trailed off.

"I don't know." I shook my head. "Are all the animatronics moving? And that includes the new ones."

"Yeah." Jeremy nodded. "The old ones are so scary!"

"So they are still there." I said in relief. "What's wrong with them?"

"The rabbit his missing his face and arm! That duck-" I cut him off.

"Chicken." I said.

"Right." Jeremy said. "Chicken…she doesn't have any hands and her beak is screwed up."

"Really?" I asked, wondering what had happened to them. "What about Freddy and Foxy? And Goldy too?"

"I don't know about Foxy or Goldy cause none of the old ones moved yet and I can't see them on the camera. But Freddy was laying down on the floor, staring at the said camera." Jeremy replied.

"Well… I guess I'll come out tonight. And I'll try to figure out what the Hell is going on with that place." I sighed.

"Thanks!" Jeremy got up and hugged me and I hugged him back.


End file.
